The Scratch Pad
Wizardblizzard: "When that I was and a little tiny boy With hey ho, the wind and the rain A foolish thing was but a toy And the rain it raineth every day." Wherein we do what we want to. Post literally any RP you want about anything here. Characters in this thread may not always be acting in character, and events in this thread may not necessarily ever have happened, as far as the rest of the forum is concerned. I was getting a bit of a headache fussing every time I did any role-playing about whether my characters were acting realistically or with detailed and realistic emotions or whether they were acting in character, so I made this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jekyll1886: ((Since this is a nice place to put noncanon stuff, I thought I'd take the opportunity. What follows is a hypothetical situation that never happened, nor ever will, in this or any timeline/universe. It's just a fun "What if...?". What if Lewis had no blood kin in the TRPS dimension? What if he didn't go to that dimension by consent, but rather due to an accident/malfunction of Harry's jaunting apparatus? What if, therefore, Helen and Hela don't exist in this hypothetical scenario, and it's just Lewis who's been at the Society? Other things are still taken to have happened, such as the Moriarty arc (minus Helen/Hela), etc. But the difference here is, Weir has no kin to worry about. Thus, he's a bit freer to be himself without fear of what will happen to loved ones. Also, given Helen isn't there, I take it that Sabrina's Jekyll and Rachel and Lanyon handle the day manager's responsibilities. Either Sabrina's Hyde or Mz. Hyde is still welcome to be the night manager. I feel the need to put a disclaimer just in case anything should happen--basically, play at your own (character's) risk--but I don't intend for it to. It's just that Lewis is often hard for me to predict, and I believe in the mantra "character first". That said, anyone's welcome to join this RP--I intend it to be a fun one. ^_^)) It was evening, and Dr. Lewis B. Weir was enjoying getting thoroughly drunk with Griffin. The invisible scientist had brewed a particularly potent alcoholic beverage, and Weir had brought some strong whisky to share as well. The two sat on a bench in the main hall, where other lodgers were known to pass by. ((Again, anyone is welcome to join--your character could well be passing by and decide to chat and/or want something to drink.)) "Know any good drinking games?" Weir asked Griffin casually. "Or, Hell, it doesn't have to be a drinking game--just a fun game." By his easy smile, it was obvious Lewis was already fairly sloshed. ((MillieGriffin Feel free to suggest the game we discussed in PM.)) MillieGriffin: "Hm..." Griffin pondered for a bit for a 'fun' game. For some reason, perhaps because he was tipsy himself, the only game he could think of was truth or dare, and so that's what he suggested to Weir. Jekyll1886: "Oh! I've no' played that in years," remarked Lewis. "'Sounds fun. Let's see if anyone else wants to play--it'll be more fun if it's more 'n just we two," he opined. Obviously two sheets--if not more--to the wind, Weir rose from the bench, walked to the middle of the grand hall, and shouted: "ANYBODY WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE 'N' GET DRUNK? COME TO THE MAIN HALL IF YE DO!" 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago "Oh f*ck..." Griffin said when Weir made. Despite being drunk he had a good idea of the kind of things the other degenerates in this building might try to dare him to do. "Weir I have something to tell you." He said before putting a hand on Weir's shoulder, "No matter what anyone else says or how much we drink I... Will never kiss you, ever..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 14 days ago • edited Lewis laughed. "That never even occurred to me," he confessed. "Your mind goes some funny places, you know tha--" Mz. Hyde *And then Mz. Hyde blasted through the wall like the Cool-Aid man.* OH YEAHHHH! Jekyll1886 Weir lost his train of thought as Val came on the scene. "Oh, we've enough people for a game now!" he exclaimed. "Perfect!" ((Mz.Hyde )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago Woohoo! Do we have a bottle to spin? 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 14 days ago "Um..." Griffin looked around at the plethora of empty bottles around them and picked a random one up and held it up to the blond. "Here you go Hydey-ho." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 14 days ago Lewis laughed at the punny nickname, finding many things a great deal funnier when he wasn't sober. Carrying bottles of whisky with him, he spread out his paletot and sat upon it on the floor in the middle of the main hall. This way, they could place the empty bottle in the center of the three of them to spin and still leave room for more people if any decided to join. He set the whisky on the coat and took a swig straight out of one of the bottles. "Who wants to go first?" he asked. ((Mz.Hyde )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago I'll spin! *She spins the bottle and it lands on Lewis.* Truth or dare? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 14 days ago "Hmm..." he mulled it over ever-so-briefly. "Dare," he decided, feeling confident. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago I'll start off easy: do a front flip. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 14 days ago • edited Feeling limbered up by the booze in his system, he did so with ease. "My turn," he pronounced, and spun the bottle. It landed on Griffin. "Truth or dare?" asked Weir. ((MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago Griffin felt a little disappointed that he didn't get to see Weir bust his arse but he was fine with it. "I think... Dare." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 14 days ago "I dare you to shimmy up that column," pronounced Lewis, indicating the one, "an' touch that flyin' bicycle contraption hangin' from the ceilin'." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago Griffin took a swig of one of the drinks as he looked at the thing hanging above them and a wicked glimmer sparked in his eyes. It was something he kinda wanted to do, well one would suppose there wasn't a single lodger that wouldn't in some part want to do it. "Yeah, alright..." He said putting his bottle down before walking to the column with a confident smerk on his face. After dusting off his palms and the bottom of his feet he set to work climbing the column, he was soon in reach of the bicycle but climbed a little higher before jumping into the seat. "Hah! How's that!" He shouted down at the them over the handle bars. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 14 days ago "Haha! Brilliant!" exclaimed Lewis with a wide grin. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago Vroom vroom! Hahaha! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 14 days ago Griffin chimed the bicycle bell on the handle bars a couple of times but soon he had to get down again... Which he didn't think about when he jumped on the bike. "Aww... Sh*t..." He said looking for a way down, "give me a minute!" He said as he started climbing down the side of the bicycle. 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 MillieGriffin • 14 days ago At that moment, another lodger walked into the main hall, stopping and staring in disbelief once the others came into view. "Umm, guys? What are you doing?" Jamie questioned, before walking over to her drunk colleagues. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago • edited "Drinkin' an' playin' 'Truth or Dare'," enthused Lewis with a chortle. "Care to join us?" he invited. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago At the drunk Lewis' words, Jamie couldn't help but smile. She then nodded and sat down. A little alcohol would help her relax, maybe give her some courage. "Pass me the whisky." She said. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 13 days ago Hell yeah!~ *Mz. Hyde passes Jamie the whiskey.* Alright Griffin hurry up! It's your turn to spin! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 12 days ago • edited "God-damnit Hyde! I told you ta gimme a minute!" Shouted the drunk albino that was still hanging on one of the petals. While he'd been hanging there he was doing some sloppy maths calculations to see if he could land safely. He then grabbed the front wheel and used it to swing towards the big case containing the giant mechanical paraná and made the leap. He barely landed on his feet but the extra momentum caused him to stumble forward and jump off the case landing in a kneeling position. "Alright I'm coming now!" He as he came back to the group. "Finally..." He said as he spun the bottle which landed on Weir. "Well Weir, truth or dare?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 12 days ago Lewis considered as he took a long drink of whisky. He decided to choose what he hadn't before. "Truth." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 12 days ago Griffin had take a moment to think of a good question to ask and he decided to go with a big one. "What would be your biggest secret you've ever kept?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 12 days ago Immediately, Weir's jolly mood evaporated like the fog of breath upon a mirror. Both energy and body language became very subdued--he seemed almost to deflate, his shoulders slumped, his gaze cast to the floor as a wave of sorrow and regret threatened to drag him under like a riptide. His lips pressed firm together as he did his damnedest to stymie the tears that even now gathered in his eyes. Several moments passed before he was able to somewhat compose himself. The emotion was still there, underneath, but he'd managed to breathe more normally and schooled his features to a degree. "Must I say it aloud?" he asked, his eyes betraying the anguish that lay beneath as they silently pleaded with Griffin. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 12 days ago "Eh... Well..." Griffin thought a little confused by Weir's sudden shift in mood. "I suppose not... You could just whisper it if you must." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 12 days ago Lewis pushed the empty spinner bottle aside and, on hands and knees, crawled over to Griffin to tell him. He got right against the latter's ear and cupped his hands between it and his own mouth, praying no one else would hear. Voice barely audible even to Griffin, he whispered the secret he'd never told a soul. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 12 days ago Griffin face turned from confused and in anticipation to a bit more stoic and a bit darker. He simply nodded sagely, giving Lewis a pat on the back and handed him one of Griffin's overly alcoholic concoctions for consolation. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 12 days ago Lewis was a little surprised by the pat, but was grateful for the gesture all the same. He took the bottle with an appreciative nod and crawled back to his previous place. He took a long drink to settle his nerves. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 13 days ago ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago *And then Mz. Hyde blasted through the wall like the Cool-Aid man.* OH YEAHHHH! 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 17 days ago Isabella got out of the train, carrying a case in each hand. The station was busy as she remembered it. ((How this works is, if after a day or so on the forum nobody feels like encountering her there I'll move on towards the Society and so on. Hence no hard feelings if you don't.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 16 days ago Porters materialised without anyone having to ask, as porters do when expexcting tips, and it wasn't long before she and her luggage were getting out of a cab outside the Society. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 14 days ago She knocked at the door and waited. 2 •Share › Avatar A Passerby • 18 days ago Dusk came to London as it always did. Light faded, and with its departure, the bustle of the city died into the low murmurs of shadowed and quiet things. The air was cooler, then. Streets darker, then. This was a time when man stared into the blackness of the coming night and retreated, for as mighty as he may think himself in the day, there was no denying his fears in the face of any number of unseen and unknown threats. Superstition was born when the sunlight fled, for there were many nameless, ancient things who had long outlived man. They were abhorrent things long since forgotten for the sake of human comfort, things deemed nothing more than silly, frightening tales by most when any wise soul would know that every story holds at least a grain of truth. It, of course, knew this, for It was clever and wise and oh-so-terribly hungry. The time had come again to hunt, when prey walked uneasy and alone and could be plucked from the streets without another soul knowing anything had happened. The being practically ground its teeth in anticipation of the taste of its next catch. Yes, wise men usually fled from darkness, but by the time they had perceived Its true intentions, they would have been swallowed whole, for It wore a human guise like sheep's clothing and thus It became a he, unremarkable in size and build and oh how amusing it was to walk down the street in this illusion of prey. Still, humor would not sate him for long with the ravenous cravings that sunk down to his very essence, and he continued his musing as his feet carried him into the heart of the city. Soon, he would feed. ((Disclaimer: The character I am presenting is not one that is safe to be around for most. There will be nothing of an adult theme or NSFW, but any character who interacts with them may very well come into physical harm and/or bodily injury. Understand that responding to this will be considered consent for said physical violence to take place, should the motivation for it arise. If you do not wish to risk your character's well-being in this scenario, do not respond and it shall not be an issue.)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 16 days ago • edited Meanwhile, another creature; form black as night and as curious as a child, slipped into the human world through an eerie portal inside an eerie alleyway. Animus, a son of Lucifer himself, was in London tonight. 'The city is so pretty at night.' He thought to himself, peeking out of the alleyway to gaze curiously up the well lit street with his red pupilless eyes. His body was covered by black scales, below average horns poked out of his short red hair, while medium sized wings and a long spike ended tail were sprouting out of his back and rear respectfully. If one were to have spotted Animus, they would have ran away in terror before he had the chance to ease their fears and shake their hand. Eventually, the young demon spotted someone in the distance, drawing closer to his alleyway. Their clothes were extremely fancy, and would work perfectly for blending in. And so, he pulled back into the alleyway, closed his eyes, and with a quick utterance of demonic words, Animus transformed from a humanoid monster and into a well dressed young black man, his new irises shining red and his demonic appendages now hidden away. "Alright. Time to go mingle with some humans." He muttered to himself as a means of lessening his nerves, before he stepped out of the alleyway and walked down the street towards the lights of the bars. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 15 days ago • edited For all their talk of intelligence, prey were such easy creatures to fool. Occupied as they were with hurrying home, they forgot all about the very danger they sought to hide from, bearing the supposed "safety in numbers" as their sword and shield. This notion he often tested for sport, and oh how he relished the look of shock and betrayal upon their faces when their own kin was turned against them and they died tasting of delicious terror on his tongue....but that would not be his entertainment now. Such things often drew the attention of many, even more so when light still clung to the heavens, and he wasn't ready to set the entire city on edge just yet. Distantly, almost begrudgingly, he considered the fact that perhaps he'd set out a bit too early--humans came and went by in pairs or more and that simply wouldn't do, not if he wished to take his time with his food--but another favorite pastime of his managed to stave off such impatience. He loved to watch the crowds scatter into smaller and smaller clusters of life until there were naught but a handful of souls wandering alone and apart when nighttime finally descended, as if they'd been hand picked by the world itself to feed him next. Well, who was he to turn down a meal? When at last the sky had darkened entirely, he found himself walking along the River Thames, nodding briefly to a pair of working men who were headed the opposite way (and oh how it was thrilling to see that little gesture lower their defenses, which in turn would make it all the easier to approach from behind, wrap his arm around one of their necks, sink his teeth into--) and continuing forward as if he had somewhere to be. His gaze happened to graze over a rather prominent clock and, as there was no one around to witness such an expression, his lips curled into a rather unsightly sneer. The Clock Tower, home to Big Ben. It was hardly older than a few decades and yet cherished deeply by many. Ah, wouldn't it be lovely to tear the whole thing down stone by stone and just see who would try to stop him....Such hobbies were taxing, though, and better suited for when all the world was awake. He would not waste his energies on it now with no audience to hold captive with his performance. What mattered most now...was that he found something--or rather, someone--to consume. see more 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 15 days ago And it seemed an opportunity was about to appear, for at the end bridge there came a trio; arms intertwined and smiles on their faces. It was a pretty woman, a strong bearded man and a fancily dressed black man. However, there was something special about that middle man. "Oh, you're such a funny man, Andy!" The lady said, giggling as they stood near the side of the bridge. "Thank you. I always try." Animus said, blushing, while stared in awe at the beautiful image before him. "You think we'll be able to meet again?" The bearded man asked, drawing Animus' attention away from the view. He thought for a moment, looked this way and that, before nodding and sharing small lip locks with his two companions. And with a farewell wave, the lady and the bearded man went separate ways and Animus leaned against the side of the bridge, sighing and smiling. "What a wonderful night." 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago At the sound of others approaching, he schooled his expression into one of contemplation as he stared up at the clock face. Though he gave no outward indication of it, his senses sculpted a picture of the scene in his mind's eye even while his gaze was occupied with tracing over the intricate machine. The air brought to his ears what seemed to be nothing more than idle chatter between humanspreyfood, offering nothing of meaning while the trio were all together (he would not frighten all of them and then hunt each down to devour even as they screamed for help and drew more and more to the feast--). He had been tempted to move along so as not to draw suspicion when two of the three left to tend to who-knows-what in who-knows-where, leaving only one man. There suddenly came the scent of smoke and sulfur on the breeze and he breathed it in through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth so that he might taste it on his tongue, grinning with relish. It was the telltale odor of fire and brimstone that made up the depths of Hell, which could only mean.... the fellow who remained was another demon. How delightfully interesting. Pivoting on the spot, he turned and started towards the false-human, his pace no faster than a casual stroll. "Good night, sir," he called long before he would reach the bridge, his voice a friendly and warm thing, "I hope I'm not intruding--I cannot sleep and the hours are painfully slow when you've got no one to talk to." The guise he wore was that of a middle-class man, likely in his mid-thirties, with dusty blonde hair and blue eyes that were currently crinkled in a rather self-conscious smile. His clothing was by no means as nice as that worn by "Andy", but it was clear that he was keeping it in good condition as best he was able. If someone happened to pass by him on the street, they likely wouldn't have given him another glance and forgotten him entirely by the time they reached their destination. see more 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 14 days ago • edited "Oh. Yes. It can be quite boring without any company." Animus responded, visibly surprised and visibly blushing as the handsome man approached him. He then outstretched his hand and smiled politely up at the other man. "I'm Andy. It's nice to meet you." 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago "Michael," he introduced himself in return, grasping the other's hand in a firm shake, "And, it really is nice to meet you as well." "You see, I really wasn't expecting to meet another-- I mean, it's not often you find a fellow--" He stopped and shook his head, grimacing at his own fumbling. "Ah, well, see?" When he met Andy's gaze once more, the blue in his eyes was consumed with crimson red, as if a crystal clear pond had been contaminated with the life essence of some dead thing and thus darkened. The corruption then seemed to seep into his skin, turning veins black as his complexion began to look decidedly ashy and-- As quickly as the changes had happened, they retreated from sight, leaving Michael once more blue-eyed and with a much more ruddy skin-tone and, at the moment, he was watching Andy with a rather hopeful smile. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 14 days ago At first, Animus' brows furrowed as he had tried to stare my intently at the suddenly bloodied eyes, before his face was consumed by shock...and then finally curiosity. "You're...You're a demon too?" He asked. It sounded as if he had never met a demon in the human world prior to that moment. Animus just hoped that his father hadn't actually sent someone to take him back. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago "That I am," he admitted with a rumble of amusement, his smile widening into a grin, "Which means that we--" Michael cut off and glanced around quickly, as if he feared their conversation would be overheard. Then, waving for Andy to move closer so he could speak into his ear, he brought his hand up to his mouth in a cupped shape, eyes glittering with the promise of a secret he could hardly contain. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 14 days ago And Animus, being the curious being he was, happily moved closer and offered his ear to Michael. 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby RBDECEPTICON17 • 12 days ago As Michael took a half step forward so as to be close enough, he was struck by how different Andy was from all of the other demons he'd met in his lifetime. With such creatures, one was more likely to find cruelty and instinct in spades than any care for something that was not their own. Claws and teeth were used for tearing others to pieces, not shaking hands and friendly smiles. Talk was reserved for threats, for manipulating others into accepting unfair deals, not polite greetings under a starlit night. Humanity was nothing more than an inferior species to enslave at best and a demon's next meal at worst, not a source of companionship. Most creatures of Hell used a human form to fool the mortals into trusting them, and yet....here Andy was using one to try and make friends. Even his scent set him apart from the rest--while there came all the usual smells of eternal damnation from the other, it was softer somehow, more inviting, like a pleasantly warm fireplace rather than a scorching inferno. The apparent blonde breathed it in once more, savoring it. Andy himself had much the same traits, drawing him nearer with that kindly, soft glow. Michael ever-so-gently brushed a strand of hair away from the other's ear, then cupped his hand around one side as he leaned in. "We will never be apart," he said in a whisper as light as the breath ghosting across the seeming brunette's ear as he spoke, though the last two words ended low in his throat. With them came a tingling, prickling sensation that began in the center of Andy's chest and spread outward, growing in intensity and speed as it began to envelop all of his form. Following rapidly in its wake was numbness, cold, a feeling of distance from one's own body, making it impossible for him to move his limbs. In the very moment that "Michael" had made contact with Andy, he had sunk his metaphysical claws into the other's soul, holding it firmly in place as he began to consume the energy and memories it contained. Outwardly, however, it would appear to any passersby that the two men were merely sharing some confidential information, albeit in a rather childish manner, even as the ravenous thing that wore Michael like a costume devoured its paralyzed prey. This hunt had taken longer than It had expected, but the prize was well worth the wait, taking the edge off of the limitless hunger It possessed. Soon, however, It would finish and then move on to the next meal, never truly sated. see more 1 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 A Passerby • 12 days ago • edited However, as Animus realised what was happening, panic and pain rushing through his veins, an idea came to mind. His father would have scoffed at it, but then again, when had they ever seen eye to eye? 'What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself wiped from existence?!' He thought, pain and concern thick in his voice as his eyes were permanently fixed upon Michael, tears welling up within them. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy